Bebé & Bambino
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: sequel to "Potato-In-Law/Wurst In-Law Ever". Lovino and Antonio are parents-to-be, but can Lovino handle pregnancy like a woman can? Can Antonio handle Lovino like a woman's man can? dur hur, that rhymed!
1. Week six

sequel to "Potato-In-Law, Wurst In-Law Ever", the story about Feliciano and Ludwig getting married. Please go read it first. This one is more focused on Lovino and Antonio's struggle through pregnancy. I'm using a real website that walks you through your pregnancy week by week. Pretty sweet. In the last part of the last chapter, Lovino was five weeks. This starts at six weeks.

Hetalia is not mine. If it was, Italy would be scarier and America would have "I hate myself" moments (due to a lot of Americans hating America and the government) Himaruya Hidekaz owns Hetalia

Enjoy~

* * *

Antonio walked into the living room, where Lovino was sprawled across the couch, shoving some kind of orange American food into his mouth. "Lovi...what is that?" Antonio asked.

"Cheetos. I like them," Lovino retorted, shoving more into his mouth. Antonio pouted.

"You're going to make our baby eat like that jerk," he frowned, referring to Alfred.

"I want to eat Cheetos. Leave me alone," Lovino huffed. Antonio sighed.

"What if I made you _Gazpacho_?" He suggested. Lovino looked up at Antonio, then held him hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Antonio blinked. "Did you just go barf at the thought of my delicious _Gazpacho_?" He pouted.

"Of course I did, _Stronzo_! The doctor said that I'll have cravings and that some foods will make me throw up!" Lovino screamed with toothpaste in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Lovi! Don't be angry!" Antonio pleaded.

"_Ciucciacazzi_," Lovino huffed, finally getting rid of the taste of the Cheetos' trip back up his throat. Antonio smirked, pinning the Italian to the wall behind him.

"Only yours,_ mi amor_," Antonio purred. Lovino's face went red and his eyes narrowed angrily.

"I'm going to barf all over you if you don't get off," He warned. "I'm going to get drunk now," Lovino grumbled.

"Lovino!" Antonio cried, pulling Lovino back. "The doctor said not to have alcohol when you are pregnant! And especially not now!" Antonio reminded, eyes wide. Lovino groaned.

"Damn it, why not?" He shouted. Antonio cast his eyes downwards.

"Bebé is developing his organs. We don't want him to get hurt," He explained. "Unless...you don't want him anymore," Antonio added with a sad look. Lovino frowned, kissing Antonio's cheek gently. The Spaniard took his lover into his arms and started to slowly rock him back and forth.

"_Mi dispiace_, Tonio. I'm just really stressed and I don't feel good," Lovino whined, resting his forehead on Antonio's chest.

"Go lay down and rest on the couch, _Cariño_. I will put water on the coffee table, and you should drink lots of it," Antonio explained. Lovino sighed.

"Fine, I guess," Lovino gave in. He caressed his lover's face, leaning forward and gently kissing him. Antonio smiled softly, putting one hand on Lovino's waist and the other on his stomach. It was still flat, but both knew that their child was inside there, and one day it will come out and meet its parents. "_La mia vita_," Lovino whispered.

"_Mi corazón_," Antonio replied lovingly. For a moment, they just stood still like that, and then Lovino put his hand to his mouth. Quickly, Antonio let go and watched Lovino run into the bathroom and throw up again.

"Damn it, Bambino!" Lovino screamed. Antonio rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall to wait for the Italian to come out of the bathroom.

* * *

sort of a short chapter. sorry, lovelies~

Translations:  
Gazpacho- some kind of cold soup. Spanish food. *shrugs* got it from a website  
stronzo- asshole (Italian)  
Ciucciacazzi- dick sucker (Italian)  
mi amor- my love (Spanish  
Bebé- baby (duh) (Spanish)  
mi dispiace- I'm sorry (Italian)  
Cariño- honey (Spanish)  
La mia vita- my life (Italian)  
Mi corazón- my heart (Spanish)  
Bambino- baby (Italian)

reviews are love!


	2. Week seven

this is week seven, yaaay! I might skip some weeks because who wants to read about 35 chapters about pregnancy, not including chapters after the baby?

**

* * *

**Feliciano set down ginger tea in front of his brother. Lovino thanked him quietly and took a sip of it. "So," Lovino started, "how have you and Pota-...Ludwig, been?" Feliciano smiled brightly.

"Ve, lovely!" He giggled. "We're trying for a baby, so-" Lovino grabbed his brother.

"They'll tell you pregnancy is a miracle, but don't believe them!" Lovino hissed. Feliciano blinked rapidly. "Oh, mi dispiace, I have those sudden outbursts some times," Lovino apologized, clearing his throat.

"Ve~, who got you pregnant, Antonio or Ivan?" Feliciano cried, freaked out. Lovino chuckled.

"Ah, its just the hormones. Because of the baby, female hormones are being produced more," Lovino explained, sipping his tea. Feliciano blinked.

"So THAT'S why Elizabeta is scary sometimes, ve~!" He realized.

"Oh, no, she's just scary. That has nothing to do with hormones," Lovino dismissed. Feliciano processed that.

"I'm home!" Antonio called. He walked into the living room, kissing Lovino and pecking Feliciano on the cheek.

"I really should be going, ve," Feliciano stated, glancing at the clock. Lovino looked up at the clock as well.

"Oh, I suppose so," He frowned. Feliciano kissed both of his brother's cheeks and one of Antonio's. "Here, I'll walk you out," Lovino volunteered.

"_Grazie_, _Fratello_." The two walked out to Feliciano's red Ferrari. "Ve~, Lovi, we should take the white Ferrari out some time soon," Feliciano added.

"I can't believe I taught you how to drive using that thing. As beautifully as it drives, its too fast for a starting car. And since your foot twitches for the gas pedal, I will NEVER let you drive that car again," Lovino explained.

Feliciano latched onto the white car that had been parked safely in front of Lovino's green one in the driveway, where nobody could drive it unless Lovino gave them permission and moved his car. "Oh, _per favore_!" Feliciano squealed. He hugged it tightly. "_PER FAVORE_, _FRATELLO_!"

"No, Feliciano!" Lovino snapped, crossing his arms.

"Oh, _per favore_! Isabella,_ il mio amore_! I promise I'll drive you soon, _la mia vita_," Feliciano told the car gently. Lovino's eyebrow twitched. Antonio came out and wrapped an arm around Lovino's waist. Both watched Feliciano coddling the car.

"What's his problem?" Antonio finally questioned. Lovino just shook his head.

"A universal question, right up there with the meaning of life and that tree in a forest question," He sighed, picking his younger brother off the ground and dragging him to his own car.

"Fine, Mia and I are leaving!" He huffed, getting into his red car. Feliciano gave sad eyes to the white Ferrari. "_Mi dispiace_, Isabella. _Mi dispiace_," He apologized. With dramatic tears in his eyes, the Northern Italian backed up haphazardly and floored the gas pedal, speeding away.

"Did he name those cars?" Antonio inquired. Lovino cheeks went pink.

"Uh, yeah..." He mumbled. Antonio rolled his eyes. While he wasn't looking, Lovino pet his green Ferrari softly.

"Shh, Gabriella. We'll keep you our little secret," He whispered to the car, trudging inside. Antonio followed him, still sighing about the younger Italian and his named cars.

* * *

**notes**:  
**ginger tea**- its said to reduce/prevent morning sickness  
**Ferarri**- as you may or may not know, Ferarris are fast, fancy and Italian cars.  
**green Ferarri/"Gabriella"**-this is Lovino's car. I chose the name because the name can be confused with Gabrielle or its boy version, Gabriel. most people with any of these three names hate when people get their name wrong even though it isnt the person's fault. its a very Lovino thing to do.  
**red Ferarri/"Mia"**-this is Feliciano's car. I chose this name because it sounds cutesy, bubbly, and cheerful. like Feliciano.  
**white Ferarri/"Isabella"**-this car is shared between the brothers. Lovino explains her. Out of the three modernly popular Italian girl names (Gabriella, Mia, Isabella) Isabella was the most fun to scream out. Hence why I chose it for the white car. Also, I see this name as an exotic name to give to a girl who is sexy but untouchable. like she flirts from a distance but wont give you the time of day. Which is basically what the white Ferarri does to Feliciano...but she's a car. _Got it memorized?_

**translations:**  
mi dispiace-I'm sorry (Italian)  
grazie-thank you (Italian)  
Fratello-brother (Italian)  
per favore- please (Italian)  
il mio amore- my love (Italian)  
la mia vita- my life(?) (Italian)

I do not speak or write Italian fluently. I picked up some words/phrases as I went, but its still sketchy. If you see a mistake, spelling error, gramatic error, gender error, ect. then **PLEASE **review and tell me!


	3. Week eight

this is week eight! there is an extra twist in this chapter that I had been planning for a while and decided to put in this chapter =3

it will all make sense when the baby is born

* * *

A loud, girlish scream came from down the hall. Antonio, terrified about his 'wife' and unborn baby, shot out of bed and let his ears take him to the scream. His ears ran him right into the closed bathroom door. Antonio held his head in pain.

"Lovi, what's wrong? Are you alright? Open the door!" He called.

"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" Lovino wailed through the door. Antonio blinked.

"_Que_?"

"I've got pimples all over my face! _Mio Dio_! _Sono così brutto_!" Lovino screamed through the door. Antonio blinked.

"L-Lovi, its impossible for you to look ugly. You're the prettiest man-" Antonio stopped talking. "-the most handsomest man-" Antonio frowned. "Te amo, Lovino. Why don't we visit Yao? He probably has some pregnancy-friendly zit cream. And if not, we can try Arthur's magic," Antonio explained.

"Yeah, sure. He'll turn me into a burnt tomato or something..." Lovino grumbled. "Fine, let's go visit Yao..." Lovino opened the door. There were band-aids on his face to cover up the zits. Antonio chuckled. "_Stai zitto_!" Lovino shouted.

* * *

Yao was cooing over the ultrasound screen. "_Ni hao, hai zi_!" He cooed in Chinese. "_Hei_, do you want to know its gender, aru?" He inquired. Antonio started to speak, but Lovino punched him in the stomach before he could say anything.

"No thank you, _Medico _Wang," Lovino replied. Yao blushed.

"Aww, just call me Yao, aru!" He giggled. "Aiyah, we haven't had a male pregnancy in a while!There was Alfred with his kids...oh, and when Francis had Matthew, when Hercules had Ariadne..." Yao started to ramble on. He took out some cream. "Use this every night before bed, aru."

"_Grazie_, Yao," Lovino grinned.

* * *

Feliciano walked into his boss's office. "_Si, Signore_?" He inquired anxiously. His boss looked up with a stern expression.

"Italia Veneziano," He greeted. His voice held controlled anger. Feliciano bit his lip nervously. "I heard you and Germany were trying to have a baby?" He asked.

"Ve? _Si_, we are!" Feliciano smiled. His boss shifted around some papers. He fixed his tie and cleared his throat.

"I can't let you do that," He finally announced. Feliciano tilted his head, confused.

"_Che_?"

"I allowed the Germany-Italy because you insisted. But I cannot allow shared land between Germany and Italy," his boss explained.

"The marriage was not between Germany and Italy, it was between Ludwig and Feliciano Vargas! Our baby will not be shared land between Germany and Italy, it will be Feliciano and Ludwig Vargas' child!" Feliciano explained angrily.

"Who are you, _Italia_? You are the personification of our country, of _Italia_! Who is he? He is the personification of Germany, of his country! If you two personifications get married, your countries marry as well! Don't be selfish and want all the things a mortal has!" his boss snapped.

"Selfish? Because I want a family...a normal life...I'm selfish?" Feliciano asked, obviously upset at the accusation. "So because of what YOU want, I have to be miserable, forced to never have a child with the man I love?"

His boss was silent for a moment. "You want a child, _si_?" He asked.

"_Si_, of course!" Feliciano cried.

"Ah...why?"

"Why? I want someone to birth, to raise, to care for! Is that a crime?" Feliciano shouted. His boss thought.

"There is one person you can have a child with..."

* * *

cliffhanger! who will the person be, I wonder? Or...you wonder, because I know. =3

reviews with guesses get an awesome virtual hug from Prussia!

translations:  
Que-what [Spanish]  
Mio Dio-my God [Italian]  
Sono così brutto-I'm so ugly [Italian]  
Te amo-I love you [Spanish]  
Stai zitto-shut up [Italian]  
Ni hao-hello [Chinese]  
hai zi-baby [Chinese]  
Hei-hey [Chinese]  
Medico-doctor [Italian]  
Grazie-thank you [Italian]  
Si-yes [Italian/Spanish]  
Signore-Mister/Sir [Italian]  
Che-what [Italian]  
Italia-Italy [Italian]


	4. week ten

mon dieu (random French ftw), I am so sorry for how late this is. I have honestly no excuse worthy enough for you all. I hope you like week ten of Lovino's pregnancy =3

* * *

Antonio was softly rubbing Lovino's slowly growing stomach, whispering sweet nothings to their unborn child in Spanish. Lovino was reading Yao's letter to him about the baby and running his fingers through Antonio's messy brown hair.

"Lovi?" Lovino moved the letter aside so he could see the Spaniard's face. Antonio traced a vein in Lovino's stomach. "Why can I see your veins more?" He asked worriedly. Lovino checked the letter.

"Ah, Yao says, '_your blood volume will increase 40%-50% during pregnancy, so you may start to notice your veins more, aru._' Don't worry, _Miele_," Lovino reassured.

Antonio looked down at his hands. "I'm scared. What if _Bebé_ doesn't love me, or loves you more than me?" Antonio asked softly. Lovino set the letter down and tilted Antonio's chin upwards.

"Tonio, this baby will love you. It doesn't matter if they say it or show it; they will feel it, and that's what matters," Lovino explained sternly.

"What if I'm a bad papa?" Antonio whispered. The fear was evident in his voice, but Lovino just laughed.

"Who raised ME, Antonio? You did fine then, and you'll do better now because our child cannot be worse than I was," Lovino explained.

Antonio suddenly grew much more confident. "That's right! I will be a great papa to my son!" He shouted.

"Or daughter." Antonio turned to look at Lovino.

"Daughter? How could I have a daughter, Lovino?" He chuckled. "It's less likely. Genetically thinking, its much more likely for two men to have a son," Antonio explained.

"Antonio..." Lovino facepalmed. "How many sons does Alfred have?"

"Ten!" Antonio chirped.

"And how many daughters?"

"...forty..."Antonio blinked. "But he's American, and Americans are weird!" He laughed. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"_A-a-a-awesome! C-c-c-cool! P-P-P-Prussia! Seizing all your vitals~! ALL YOUR BASES ARE BELONG TO ME! A-a_-" Antonio answered his phone.

"Gilbert, I told you to stop changing my ringtone! Yes, I know its personalized, but I don't want to hear that shit coming from my pocket!" Antonio scolded.

"_But I'm awesome_!"

"_Si_, I'm well aware," Antonio sighed. "Okay, fine." Antonio handed the phone to Lovino.

"_Grazie_. Ciao, Gilbert," Lovino greeted.

"Hey, Big Bro~! Franny and I wanna see your package!" Gilbert cried. Lovino blushed. "N-no, not _that_ package! I mean the-the _baby_ package! That still-gah, you know what? I'm too awesome to make sense!" Gilbert shouted.

"I understand what you're attempting to say," Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Good. We're on our way. You should make me the God Father. NO! I should be Uncle Awesome!"

"Goodbye."

"UNCLE AWESOME OUT!"

* * *

"I'm here in all my sexyn-wow, you're fat." Gilbert stared at Lovino's growing stomach. Francis smacked him over the head.

"That was extremely rude, _mon imbécile albinos_," The Frenchman scolded. Prussia grinned. Francis took hold of Lovino's hand. Lovino briefly wondered if he should smack the blonde. "Maman, how is Bebé?" Francis asked in an extremely motherly way.

Lovino's surprise must have shown, for Antonio laughed. "Lovino, remember Francis is a papa too," Antonio reminded. Lovino nodded slowly.

"How far along are you?" Francis asked.

"Ten weeks," Lovino replied. Francis smiled brightly, rubbing his stomach.

"Mattie, please-! Just-! Mein Gott...Matthew, get into the closet. Don't make a sound. I won't allow you to get hurt!" Gilbert was speaking hurriedly over the phone.

"Gil, what's wrong?" Antonio asked.

"Someone broke into the house. He thought it was Francis, but the person started breaking things. Francis, let's go. Now," Gilbert rushed out the door.

"I hope this doesn't postpone their wedding," Francis mumbled worriedly. Lovino looked up at the Frenchman. "Maman, do not worry. It is bad for Bebé," With that, the Frenchman was gone.

From then on, when Lovino screamed swears and hit the Frenchman with household objects, he didn't hit him as hard as before. Deep down, Francis was a caring man. Deep, deep down...

okay, fail ending is fail. I'm sorry, guys, but I needed them to leave and Gilbert was the one who could. Also, I wanted to mention Gilbert and Matthew's wedding. So, should I put it in this fanfic or make a sequel decribing their wedding and how they keep getting attacked and stuff because someone wants to break them up. Can you guess who?

by the way, Francis says "my albino idiot" in French.


	5. week eleven

Remember two chapters ago? Feliciano's meeting with his boss and the cliffhanger I left you guys with? Well...here it is.

* * *

Lovino wandered down the hallway, bear feet padding against the floor. He had Antonio shout at someone for a mere moment. "I said no." Lovino felt his brow furrow.

Someone was crying. Lovino recognized it immediately. "M-my boss! A-Antonio, I need your help," Feliciano whimpered.

"You're asking me to betray my wife and unborn baby, Feliciano. I don't know if I can help you," Antonio hissed. What was going on?

"If not for me, for Feliciano, then for Italy? My boss told me it had to be you, or I would never be able to-"

"Get it done in a way that doesn't make me have to betray Lovino!" Antonio spat.

"You know countries don't work that way! Damn you, Antonio, if you don't do this, I will never have a baby!" Lovino's eyes widened with horror.

"_Lo siento_...I-maybe. I have to...have to get away for a little while. Just...too much stress," Antonio's voice faded. Soon after was the sound of his car driving away. Feliciano continued to sob harder. Lovino decided to go see the third party in this event.

* * *

The telephone jumped off the table with the force of Lovino's fist. "Why with Antonio, Boss?" Lovino shouted. His boss growled low in his throat.

"It would increase North Italy's relations with Spain," His boss said with controlled anger.

"You do realize that Antonio is my husband, right? You do realize you are ordering my brother to have sex with my husband, you fucking asshole!" Lovino snarled.

"Wrong. Italia Romano, when are you going to realize that to me, you are just a _landmass_? A land mass that _I _rule. When are you going to open yours eyes and see that you don't get the _luxuries _that humans get?" His boss smirked.

"Why not?" Lovino glowered. His boss looked him straight in the eyes.

"Because _you_ are not a human, Italia Romano. _You _are a country. And _countries _have no control. Only their bosses do," His boss put simply.

"You son of a bitch. I should slaughter you right now," Lovino hissed.

"The police would put you in jail." Now it was Lovino's turn to smirk.

"I don't get the punishments a _human _gets. You want to know why?" Lovino leaned forward so he was inches from the arrogant man's face. "Because _I'm _not a human." When the blood had drained from his boss's face, Lovino sat down in triumph.

"So what is your choice? Are you going to let your brother have his family, or are you going to hoard your husband for yourself?" His boss finally asked.

Lovino had to think about that one. On one hand, he wanted his little brother to be happy, and have a family with Ludwig. It wasn't fair that he could have a child and Feliciano couldn't.

On the other hand...Lovino was always in Feliciano's shadow. His younger brother had more talent than he did, and he was also nicer and more caring and certainly more beautiful. Plus he was a much better artist and cook. So if Lovino allowed Feliciano to have a baby with Antonio...would he be dooming his own child to the same curse he had always had to live through? Would he be cursing his child with loneliness and that struggle for acceptance Lovino had to endure?

Lovino put a hand to his stomach in silent fear.

* * *

what will Lovino choose? anyone who guesses right gets a free tomato or cookie! =D

review please~


	6. week thirteen, second trimester

I'm really tired. there are words in Italian (and some in Spanish) but I'm too tired to list them and I have school tomorrow so google translate it. It's what I did. Anyways, you guys deserved this chapter after waiting so long. I know, I didn't even mention who had broke into Mattie and Gil's house, but I will!

* * *

The only good thing about this entire week, Lovino thought, was that he was in the second trimester of his pregnancy. He was stressed as hell, and the baby probably knew it because his abdomen

hurt like fuck.

Lovino grabbed Yao's last letter to him, congratulating him on getting to the second trimester and then explaining about 'round ligament pain', which is where the ligaments stretch to hold up his growing uterus. You know, the one that isn't supposed to really be there? Yeah, that one.

Antonio came into the room, running a distracted hand through his hair. Lovino watched as he sat down on the bed, staring out the window. He still didn't know that Lovino knew about everything.

"Feliciano is over?" Lovino asked softly. Antonio jumped up, yelping slightly, and whipped around.

"U-uh, si!" He stuttered out. Lovino nodded.

"I want to speak with him. Ask him to come here, because my body is telling me 'rest, god damn you!'" Lovino ordered. Antonio nodded and hurried off.

A few minutes later, Feliciano poked his head into the room. The poor boy was not his cheery self. His eyes were red from continuous crying and his hair was tousled. "Fratello?" He squeaked.

"Does Ludwig know about your dilemma?" Lovino asked, gesturing for Feliciano to come into the room. Feliciano paled.

"H-h-h-how did you know?" the younger Italian inquired, scared.

"I heard you ask Antonio. I went to Boss and he told me first-hand. I knew for a while now, but I guess I should give you my answer, since it is basically up to me," Lovino sighed, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Ve?" Feliciano blinked. Lovino was sure he hadn't made that sound in a while. Feliciano came over and sat down with his brother.

"Fratello...I love Antonio, and I know that if I allow you to have a baby with him, your baby will probably do the same thing to my baby that you did to me," Lovino explained.

"What did I do to you, Lovi?" Feliciano asked. Always oblivious, Lovino noted.

"You were better at everything, and everyone loved you more than me..." Lovino answered, ignoring the gasp he got. "So I finally made my decision."

Feliciano started to sweat and he was biting his lip slightly. Lovino closed his eyes because he knew he would regret this.

_I'm sorry, Bambino..._

"You can have a baby with Spain, Italy."

"YAHOO! Grazie, Fratello, grazie! Ti amo!" Feliciano went to hug his older brother, but Lovino had pushed himself away from the younger man. "Yahoooo! Grazie!" And Feliciano ran off. Lovino pushed

his face into his pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

_"__Italy! Oh Italy! Where are you?" A voice called out. A young child ran up. "Oh, so cute! Just like your Mama! But you look a lot like your Papa, too!" The person told the child._

_"Grazie, sir! Gracias! Mama told me to always say thank you in both of my languages!" The child grinned._

_"Aw, so cute! Yes, just like Feliciano, so polite and kind!"_

_Another child ran up. "Ciao. Fratellastro, I wanted to play with you," the child spoke. The voice was lower and this child was slightly older._

_"Go away, Romano. Nobody wants to play with you. You can't cook or paint like Italy can, and you are mean. Like your Mama! Now go away!" The person shooed the second child away. The child ran away crying, up to the figure of Romano._

_"Mama, why did you let Fratellastro be born? Now everyone hates me! Ti odio! Ti odio! Papa went to live with Zio Feliciano! He hates you too! I wish I was Zio's child! Ti odio! Ti odio!"_

_The scene shifted to Romano with the child in his hands. F__eliciano and Antonio towered over Lovino. Feliciano held his own child in his arms. "Bitter! Selfish!" Antonio spat out. "No one loves you!"_

_"No. Antonio, why?" Lovino asked softly._

_"Stupid! __Useless!" Feliciano hissed. "Go die!"_

_"Feliciano, not you too...after all I did, please don't do this!" Lovino begged._

_"I'm better than your child, so there!" The child laughed. Lovino's child pulled his hand away._

_"Ti odio! Ti odio!" Lovino felt tears stream down his face. "I wish I was Zio's child!"_

_"Bambino, mi dispiace," He whispered._

* * *

"Lovino! Fratello, please, wake up! Per favore!" Lovino shot up in bed, crying. He felt someone embrace him, and smelled pasta. It could only be Feliciano. Lovino pulled away quickly.

"While you were asleep, we went to a hotel...I feel awful, Fratello. I promise that I will tell my baby every day that if it wasn't for you, they wouldn't be alive!" Feliciano smiled at Lovino, but Lovino just looked away. "Ve...I best be going. I have to tell Ludwig," Feliciano kissed Lovino's forehead. "Ti amo, mi caro fratello."

Lovino checked the clock; it was past midnight. Antonio hadn't come to bed yet. Lovino got up and went into the othe room, turning and noticing Antonio sitting on the couch, watching T.V. with a blank look on his face.

"Mio caro, are you coming to bed?" Lovino asked softly.

"Don't use endearing names with me. I don't deserve them. Call me bastard, asshole, traitor, cheating fucking man-whore!" Antonio slammed his fist into the nearby wall, breathing heavily.

"You're acting different...please, Antonio, act normal! I can't..." Lovino sniffled, "I can't handle different. I need you to be my carefree, loving husband. I need you to pretend like everything is alright," Lovino sobbed into his hands. "I need you to pretend like I didn't just ruin Bambino's entire life!"

In an instant, Antonio had pulled Lovino onto the couch and hugged him tightly. "Oh, amor de mi vida...you could never ruin Bebé's life, okay? Everything will turn out alright in the end. It always does, right?" Antonio grinned brightly, and Lovino hugged him close.

_'Ti amo, Mama!'_

* * *

tear-jerker, I hope. The ending was suppose to be the baby talking. Lovino had been dreaming about the baby saying 'I hate you' to him (ti odio) because he felt he ruined the baby's life, but at the end he is reassured that it will be alright and then he knows the baby will say 'I love you' instead to him (Ti amo). IDK...

oh, and I tried to keep the genders of the babies hidden from you, but if you have any guesses, throw them out. I already picked them, by the way, so nobody will influence me. You'll just humor me if wrong or amaze me if right. just saiyan ape.

okkkkkkay, I'm out! *salutes*


	7. week fourteen

after all the sadness and drama, I decided to lighten it up! And the reviewers chose who they wanted to see! So, the comic relief character iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis- *drumroll* POLAND, PRUSSIA, AND DENMARK!

that's right, to apologize for all those tissues you had to use sobbing over my last chapters, I decided to use them all! Also, I added in Netherlands for two reasons. I was asked to and because I had to bring him in to tell you all how he's feeling about this whole thing lol. I put Italy in to show you all his pregnancy. Anyways, enjoy!

by the way, the book Antonio is reading in the beginning is fake lol

* * *

Lovino was reading a book and trying not to giggle as he listened to Antonio reading a baby book to the baby.

"-and then Pulpo said '_can you help me find my friend Calamar, Delfines? I can't find him_!' Delfines nodded. '_Si, I will_!' Delfines said, and the detective swam off to find Calamar..."

"Tonio, what are you doing?" Lovino finally asked. Antonio grinned.

"I'm reading to Bebé, of course!" Antonio replied matter-of-factly. Lovino smiled. Suddenly, the doorbell was rung. Antonio sat up, setting the book down. He kissed Lovino's forehead and went to go see who it was.

"UNCLE AWESOME IS HERE!" Lovino heard. He sighed, knowing exactly who that was.

"Like, where's the pregger?" He heard Feliks ask. Lovino sat up and waited for the two vistors to come into his room. Feliks and Gilbert attempted to enter the room at the same time, getting stuck in the doorway. "Hey, me first!" Feliks glared.

"No way! Awesome goes before Tranny!" Gilbert retorted. The two men tried to wiggle past each other. Suddenly, they both fell through. Antonio winked at Lovino, acting like he hadn't pushed them. Feliks stood up first.

"Awww, you have such a motherly glow!" He cooed, coming over and rubbing the Italian's stomach. Lovino smiled. Gilbert jumped to his feet.

"Whoa, Lovi, you got big!" Gilbert pointed out. Feliks pinched him.

"That's, like, totally not nice, Gilbert!" Feliks snapped. Gilbert laughed.

"Aw, Lovino knows I'm kidding, right?" Gilbert asked. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"So, you've heard the baby's heartbeat, right?" Feliks asked. Lovino nodded, smiling.

"It was beautiful, Feliks. You should have heard it..." Lovino scrunched up his nose. "As beautiful as it is, I'm never doing this again. After Bambino is born, I'm done," Lovino told the blonde.

"So, do you recommend me, like, not having a fabulous baby?" Feliks teased. Lovino shrugged.

"Do what you like, but it kind of sucks sometimes," Lovino smiled.

"Hey, I heard you were pregnant and I love babies!" Mathias fell into the room. Antonio helped him to his feet. "Sorry, the door was open and I know we aren't necessarily friends, but as I said I love babies so I really wanted to rub your tummy and- OH MY GOD YOU LOOK AMAZING AND PREGNANT!" Mathias shrieked.

Lovino blinked. "Uh...go ahead and rub it if you want..." He trailed off. Mathias rubbed his tummy and spoke baby-talk to it.

"By the way, there's a guy who smells like pot outside your door. He's talking to himself," Denmark added. Antonio clenched his fists and stormed off.

"Oh no, it's Orlando," Lovino bit his lip.

"Would you like me to beat him up?" Gilbert asked hopefully. Lovino smiled at the albino and shook his head. "Oh, by the way, remember about four weeks ago when someone broke into Mattie and my house?" Gilbert brought up.

"Oh yeah, did you find out who?" Lovino asked, interested.

"Kyuu. Remember at Feli's wedding, how Kyuu tried to practically rape Mattie? Well apparently he tried something new. But don't worry, Mattie and I laid down the law on him! Kesesese!" Gilbert sniggered.

Antonio threw down Orlando, who glared at him and then looked up at Lovino. "Hey..." he greeted. Lovino got to his feet, storming over to the Dutchman.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. Orlando reached out a shaky hand and placed it on the Italian's growing stomach. Lovino watched the Dutchman stood up and placed a hand in his heart. "What-?"

"I swear by the beating of my heart, Lovino, that I will protect this child if it costs me my life," Orlando told him. Lovino smiled softly, placing a hand on Orlando's shoulder.

"Thank you, Orlando. I'm glad you accept my marriage with Antonio and the coming of Bambino," he told the blonde.

Orlando leaned down to Lovino's stomach. "Hallo, Kindje. Your moeder and vader are waiting for you," he told the baby.

"Fratello? Why is everyone here?" Lovino looked over Orlando's shoulder at his brother.

"Feliciano!" Lovino grinned. Feliciano looked very tired. "Fratello, come lay down with me," Lovino said, taking Feliciano's hand and leading him into the bed with him. Feliciano rubbed at his chest.

"Beh~, my chest hurts really bad!" Feliciano whined.

"Yeah, that's normal. It's breast soreness," Lovino explained, "Just wait for next week. Then the morning sickness starts up."

"Why are my breasts sore if I don't even have breasts?" Feliciano cried. Lovino shrugged.

"How is a baby growing when we don't even have a uterus?" Lovino countered.

"Because you grow a temporary one," Feliks explained. "That's what I heard, anyways."

"Did you have these mood swings?" Feliciano asked. Lovino shrugged, but Antonio nodded his head so hard it probably hurt. Lovino threw a shoe at the Spaniard.

"Zitto!" He hissed to his lover.

* * *

was that the end? shut up lol

**translations**:

(Spanish)  
Pulpo- Octopus  
Calamar- Squid  
Delfines- Dolphin  
si- yes

(Dutch)  
kindje- baby  
moeder- mother  
vader- father

(Italian)  
Fratello- brother  
zitto- shut up (when you look it up, its "silent", but my grandmother is Italian and she told me zitto means shut up)


	8. week fifteen

as the beginning of next chapter will say, sorry for such a long time in between chapters! I thought I uploaded this, but I guess not, so now you get two chapters! =D

* * *

Lovino was sitting on the couch, reading a book and rubbing his stomach with his free hand. Antonio was cooking in the kitchen. Both perked up at the sound of arguing outside. "I'll do what I want, and you can't tell me otherwise!" Lovino blinked.

"Feliciano?" Rapid knocking came from the front door, and Lovino went over to answer it.

"Fratello! It's so good to see you!" Feliciano smiled brightly. Ludwig stood behind him, confused. "Don't just stand there; come say hi!" Feliciano scowled. Ludwig waved.

"Feli, it's nice to see you too. You want to sit down?" Lovino offered.

"No, I'll stand," Feliciano replied. Lovino nodded, letting him in.

"Ludwig?" Lovino added. Ludwig looked at Feliciano.

"Um, sure..." he started, walking forward.

"Go choke on a wurst," Feliciano glared, storming into Lovino's kitchen. Both stood there, winded.

"Excuse me, but I thought I was the one who was supposed to hate you and he was the one married to you," Lovino pointed out. Ludwig shrugged.

"I am so hungry, Antonio! Can you make me something?" Feliciano asked.

"How about Gazpacho?" Antonio suggested. Silence. Lovino and Ludwig watched as Feliciano ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, followed closely by Antonio. "Feli, you too?" Antonio whined.

"Don't worry, he does that to most foods. He was making pasta yesterday, and it made him sick to his stomach. That's probably part of the reason why he's so angry right now," Ludwig explained. Lovino shrugged.

Feliciano stumbled out of the bathroom, groaning. "Can I lay down?" he asked, holding his stomach.

"Would you like the couch or my bed?" Lovino replied. The younger Italian shrugged, allowing himself to be led into the bedroom. Antonio and Ludwig watched them go.

"Huh. You'd think Feli would have a perfect, easy pregnancy," Antonio mentioned. Lduwig shrugged.

"Well, that ship has definately set sail," he retorted. Feliciano came back out of the bedroom to hug Ludwig tightly, then went to the bathroom. "It sort of makes me worry if the pregnancy is forshadowing how difficult the child will be," Ludwig added, a nervous look on his face.

Antonio waved his hand dismissively. "No way! Pregnancies aren't like that," Antonio replied. Feliciano came out of the bathroom, stomped on Ludwig's foot, and went back into the bedroom.

"Ouch!" Ludwig cried, holding his foot in pain, "I hope this gets a little better..."

"It always does, _mi amigo_."

* * *

listen to Antonio, he knows.


	9. week seventeen

Sorry this took so long, and I honestly don't have a good excuse. I hope you like this, and I'll get working on the (hopefully) more exciting next chapter. This was just kinda to set that one up, to show Bambino playing his/her games, and to get some laughs since up until two chapters ago, this story was so depressing. I'm still really sorry about that, guys! D= but, can't change the past, so on to the future! *stikes pose* enjoy!

* * *

"Antonio, quick!" Antonio ran into the bedroom to wear Lovino was lying with his hand on his stomach in amazement. "Antonio, _Bambino_ is moving again! Come feel; hurry!" Lovino cried. Antonio rushed to his lover's side, placing his hand upon Lovino's pregnant belly. For a moment, there was silence.

Antonio looked slowly up at Lovino. Lovino tilted his head hopefully, urging with his eyes for Antonio to spill what he felt. Antonio opened his mouth, then closed it again. He opened it again, then closed it once more. Finally, he opened his mouth and said, "I felt nothing."

Lovino smacked a hand to his forehead. "I swear, Tonio, I felt _Bambino_ move! You were too slow, I guess..." Lovino defended himself. Antonio pushed back his hair out of his face.

"_Bebé_ stops moving when I try to feel him," Antonio pouted.

"He's just teasing you, _il mio amore_!" Lovino protested. Antonio cuddled up to the Italian.

"Yeah, I suppose. It's just..." Antonio frowned, looking down at Lovino's tummy. He leaned down. "_Bebé_, I will feel you kick one day, and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Antonio challenged.

"Tonio, be nice," Lovino warned, slapping the Spaniard's arm. Feliciano walked into the room then, bags under his eyes, moaning like a wounded puppy. Both stared at the younger Italian worriedly.

"Ve...up all night...puking..." he trailed off. Lovino got out of bed, linking arms with his brother and leading him into the kitchen. Feliciano watched Lovino bustle around the kitchen. "What are you doing, ve?" Feliciano finally asked.

"Ginger tea and lemon slices," Lovino replied without looking over his shoulder. He set the plate down and went about making some tea for himself. Antonio joined the table, and Ludwig just hovered by the door.

"They help with nasty morning sickness, remember?" Antonio grinned. Feliciano sipped the tea, and then relectantly sucked on the bitter lemon.

"Bleh."

"That's what we're attempting to avoid," Lovino smirked, ruffling his brother's hair. He glanced up at his in-law. "Ludwig, don't hover like that. Come sit by Feli," Lovino ordered. Ludwig glanced nervously at Feliciano, who gave him big eyes.

"Come sit by me, Luddy," he whined. Ludwig melted, coming over and kissing the Italian's forehead.

"Told you it would get better," Antonio grinned. Suddenly, Gilbert and Francis burst into the house.

"Uncle Awesome is here!" Gilbert announced, which had become his usual announcement upon entering Lovino and Antonio's house. Francis pushed past him.

"Where are the _Mamans_?" he asked. He ran up to Lovino and took his hands. "_Bebé_ is already moving around in your tummy, _oui_?" he asked excitedly. Lovino smiled.

"Yeah, but Tonio is too slow to catch it," Lovino replied. They both laughed, and Francis took Feliciano's hand with his other hand.

"And you are still not showing, I see," Francis mentioned.

"No, and I've lost a few pounds too," Feliciano answered. Francis shrugged.

"Don't worry, _mon ami_. That is perfectly normal," Francis grinned, kissing their cheeks.

"Let's go to the carnival! Just the preggers and their baby daddys, Franny, and Awesome Me!" Gilbert suggested.

"Oh yes, all the roller coasters we can't ride and food we shouldn't eat! Apparently you are smart as well as awesome!" Lovino cried, rolling his eyes. Gilbert didn't understand the sarcasm and just stood there proudly.

"That was sarcasm," Feliciano finally enlightened him. Gilbert emo'd in a corner.

Francis smiled. "Ah, but fresh air will do you good, _Maman_ Lovi!" He encouraged.

"I'm not going into public as a pregnant man," Lovino huffed.

"Wear a dress and put a bow in your hair, and nobody will know," Francis dismissed, pulling out matching dresses for Lovino and Feliciano to wear, with matching bows, from nowhere.

"We talk like men," Lovino glared.

"Don't talk?" Ludwig offered.

"_Mein Gott_, please!" Gilbert spoke up. Lovino spat at him.

"_Fratello_ is still dealing with morning sickness, badly. If he keeps sucking on lemons and drinking ginger tea, his symptons will have gone down by next week, so we'll go then," Lovino explained.

"Fiiiiiine!" Gilbert groaned, "Come on, Franny, let's go." Gilbert stopped, narrowing his eyes and jabbing his finger at Lovino's face. "I'm watching you," he warned, and then lowered his finger at Lovino's baby bump. "You two, _Kindes_. Don't try anything funny next week." And with that, Gilbert had snatched Francis and escaped.

Antonio kissed Lovino lovingly and hugged him. "Next week will be fun, Lovi. You'll see," Antonio reasurred. Lovino rolled his eyes, then gasped.

"Antonio!" Knowing his cue, the Spaniard placed his hand on Lovino's stomach and waited. He pouted, poking the bulge.

"You. Suck." he pouted. Lovino kissed the Spaniard's forehead.

"Give it a bit more, and you'll feel them," Lovino reasurred, "and in that one little kick that you feel, your heart will be stolen forever."

* * *

awwwwwww, small chapter. but cute and funny, right? Don't worry, Antonio WILL feel his little Bebé kicking! Just not now, heehee!

Next chapter is carnival time! no roller coasters for the Italies, but it will still be a fun and silly day with a little surprise for you thrown in at the end! =D

TRANSLATIONS-

**Bambino**/**Bebé**- baby (duh) (_Italian_ and _Spanish_-_French_ respectively)  
**il mio amore**- my love (_Italian_)  
**Fratello**- brother (_Italian_)  
**Maman**- mom (_French_)  
**oui**- yes (_French_)  
**mon ami**- my friend (_French_)  
**Kindes**- kid, child, baby. meant mostly as kid. (_German_)  
**Mein Gott**- My God (_German_)


End file.
